edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
|Image = |aka = Sockhead |Credits = Smart Kid Neat Freak Inventor |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Edd is the one character that has garnered many fangirls. He's also often seen as the one defenseless character whom everyone should feel sorry for. This page is for from ANY person's continity. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Edd's Brother Zoe (Sister, according to Terribith0997 Appearances in Fan Fiction *Operation ED: Edd joins the KND along with Ed, Eddy, and Jonny in order to find out who closed the Candy Store. His Number is Number 3.14, an approximation of the number π (pi). *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick Edd becomes friend with fredrick who becomes the 4th ed *Desolation Ed: Edd joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Night of the Were-Eds Edd becomes a werewolf and helps take out the original werewolf. *Night of the Were-Eds: Solar Eclipse Edd becomes a vampire-werewolf hybrid and takes out the vampire responsable for tempting the Kankers *Night of the Were-Eds: All Hallows Eve- Helps lift the curse of the Red Moon. *Ed of War- Edd engineers weapons to use against Kevin & his army, who are seeking the deaths of the Eds, as well the Nazz. *Revenge Of The Gourd- Edd engineers weapons (again) to use against The Gourd. But The Gourd instead used a giant robot, MOGUERA II, to demolish Peach Creek, Vancouver & Seattle. Edd then uses a transmitter to control Godzilla & destroy MOGUERA II & later Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu to Godzilla fans). *Edd appears as the host of Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee *Later in Spy Eds, Edd teams up with Juni and Carmen Cortez. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life In this game, Edd owns a weapon shop where the player could buy weapons from the levels. *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Engineer. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2. *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart: Double Dash!! *Ed Kart *Cul de sac Alien invasion In this game, Edd is a Super Soldier who's codename is 545 who takes saftey and keeping clean to a whole new level. *Ed, ODST, n Eddy as the ODST. *Edd's Alpha Squad as Alpha 1. 8The Piracy of The Ed-The main Antagonist(surprisingly) and leader of the Mutiny against Eddy. He is killed when the curse is lifted. Has supernatural powers. Edd's Alter Egos *Masked Mumbler *Edd the Fox (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Edd Solo (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Dr. Eddhattan (Watch-Eds) *Cap'n "Double-D" Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes